Γλοιόνιο
Γλοιόνιον Gluon, γκλουόνιο, γλουόνιο thumb|600px|center| [[Γλοιόνιο|Τα 6+2 Γλοιόνια ]] thumb|300px| [[Μοριακή Φυσική, Ατομική Φυσική Πυρηνική Φυσική, Σωματιδιακή Φυσική Κβαντική Φυσική Σώμα, Σωμάτιο, Σωματίδιο Μόριο, Άτομο, Ατομικός Πυρήνας Σωματίδια Θεμελιώδη Σωματίδια Στοιχειώδη Σωματίδια Βοσόνιο (boson) Φερμιόνιο (fermion) Μικρόκοσμος ]] thumb|300px| [[Γλοιόνιο Κυρκόνιο (quark) ]] - Είναι ένα Στοιχειώδες Σωματίδιο και συγκεκριμένα Πεδιακός Φορέας του Ισχυρού Πυρηνικού Πεδίου ή αλλιώς, Χρωμικού Πεδίου. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "gluon" προέρχεται ετυμολογικά από την Ελληνική λέξη "γλοιός " ( = κόλλα) Εισαγωγή Τα γλοιόνια είναι στοιχειώδη σωματίδια (βοσόνια (bosons)) που χαρακτηρίζονται από: * σπιν ίσο με 1, *μηδενική Μάζα Ηρεμίας και *μηδενικό Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο. Είναι τα σωματίδια που αποτελούν τους διαδότες-φορείς της χρωμικής (ή αλλιώς, ισχυρής πυρηνικής) επίδραση, με την οποία αλληλεπιδρούν τα κυρκόνια (quarks), τα θεμελιώδη σωματίδια που απαρτίζουν την Ύλη. Η αλληλεπίδραση αυτή περιγράφεται από την Κβαντική Χρωμοδυναμική. Τα γλοιόνια είναι φέρουν Χρωμικό Φορτίο (χρώμα). Υπάρχουν σε εννέα μορφές, που αποτελούν όλους τους δυνατούς συνδυασμούς "χρώματος" και αντι-"χρώματος" για τα τρία "χρώματα": κόκκινο, πράσινο και μπλε, και τα αντι-χρώματά τους (τρία είδη χρωμικού φορτίου). Ο ένατος δυνατός συνδυασμός αποτελεί μία εκφυλισμένη περίπτωση και είναι "λευκός" (ακριβέστερα, είναι "color-singlet") και για τον λόγο αυτό δεν μπορεί να μεταβιβάσει την χρωμική αλληλεπίδραση και συνήθως αγνοείται. Ενοείται ότι τα "χρώματα" των γλοιονίων δεν έχουν σχέση με τα χρώματα της Οπτικής. Απλά, έχουν μερικές κοινές μαθηματικές ιδιότητες. Color charge and superposition In Κβαντική Φυσική, the states of particles may be added according to the principle of superposition; that is, they may be in a "combined state" with a πιθανότητα (probability), if some particular quantity is measured, of giving several different outcomes. A relevant illustration in the case at hand would be a gluon with a color state described by: : (r\bar{b}+b\bar{r})/\sqrt{2} This is read as "red-antiblue plus blue-antired." (The factor of the square root of two is required for κανονικοποίηση (normalization), a detail which is not crucial to understand in this discussion.) If one were somehow able to make a direct measurement of the color of a gluon in this state, there would be a 50% chance of it having red-antiblue color charge and a 50% chance of blue-antired color charge. Color singlet states It is often said that the αδρόνια (hadrons) ( δηλ. τα stable strongly-interacting particles) observed in nature are "colorless," but more precisely they are in a "color singlet" state, which is mathematically analogous to a ''spin'' singlet state.Griffiths, 280-281 (footnote) Such states allow interaction with other color singlets, but not with other color states; because long-range gluon interactions do not exist, this illustrates that gluons in the singlet state do not exist either.Griffiths, 281 (first complete footnote) The color singlet state is''Griffiths'', 280: : (r\bar{r}+b\bar{b}+g\bar{g})/\sqrt{3} In words, if one could measure the color of the state, there would be equal probabilities of it being red-antired, blue-antiblue, or green-antigreen. Eight gluon colors There are eight remaining independent color states, which correspond to the "eight types" or "eight colors" of gluons. Because states can be mixed together as discussed above, there are many ways of presenting these states, which are known as the "color octet." One commonly used list is: These are equivalent to the Gell-Mann matrices; the translation between the two is that red-antired is the upper-left matrix entry, red-antiblue is the left middle entry, blue-antigreen is the bottom middle entry, and so on. The critical feature of these particular eight states is that they are linearly independent, and also independent of the singlet state; there is no way to add any combination of states to produce any other. (It is also impossible to add them to make r\bar{r} , g\bar{g} , or b\bar{b}Why are there eight gluons and not nine?; if it were, then the forbidden singlet state could also be made.) There are many other possible choices, but all are mathematically equivalent, at least equally complex, and give the same physical results. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ισχυρό Πυρηνικό Πεδίο * Στοιχειώδες Σωματίδιο Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Πεδιακοί Φορείς